


Podcast Mayhem

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, god this is kind of old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel didn't meant to spill his secret on the podcast, with Ray listening in horror. It's a good thing Joel managed to play it cool for once in his life.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Joel Heyman is the cover up king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podcast Mayhem

Ray yawned tiredly as the bed bellow him dipped down as the other person on it sat up. He opened his eyes slowly, looking blurrily at the figure who leaned over to turn off the alarm. “Mornin’” He mumbled groggily into his pillow, pushing his face into the fluffiness to block out the morning sun that filtered in through the nearby window.

Joel looked down at his sleepy boyfriend with a lop-sided grin, giving the back of his head a quick ruffle, Ray’s face still buried into his pillow. “Morning.” Joel mumbled back, stretching his arms above his head, his back cracking with the movement. “Jeez, mornings never get easier.” The older man murmured absently, making Ray chuckle.

“Sure they do. You didn’t always have me around, after all.” Joel scoffed to cover up his own laughter, shaking his head in bemusement as he stood up and heavily walked out of the room and towards the shower.

It was just another usual work day for Joel, but a pleasant day off for Ray. So without much else to do, the Puerto Rican man had decided to stay over at his boyfriends place in hopes of tidying the messy man’s apartment up whilst he was out. Joel was against it, but Ray honestly didn’t mind cleaning, and on boring days even sometimes enjoyed it. It was odd how much Ray was over at Joel’s without actually living with him, a subject that was on the table for discussion quite often.

It wasn’t that either one of the two men didn’t want to live together, it was the fact that if they did move in together, Joel and Ray would have to finally tell their friends they were seeing one another. The thought was anxiety inducing, and neither one felt it was the right time. At the rate they were going, it was never going to be.

The only person who knew about the two was Ray’s friend Tina who lived in the same apartment complex as him. She also happened to have Ray’s spare key, and the day she had let herself in to borrow some milk had ended awkwardly at best. Joel didn’t know it was even possible for him to still get embarrassed after all he’d been through, but life proved him wrong yet again.

“Ok Ray, off to work. I’ll be home a little late because I’m on the podcast. Want me to bring back food?” Joel peeked his head into his bedroom, waiting for Ray. The sound of soft snoring and a groggy hum was his only reply. With a chuckle, Joel made his way quietly out of the house, making a mental note to grab pizza on his way home.

Ray had woken up a few hours later, feeling both content and well rested. He then made himself toast, whilst simultaneously tidying the kitchen. The task of cleaning Joel’s apartment ended up taking the man a lot longer than he originally anticipated, and he was shocked to find out he wasn’t even done by the time the podcast was starting. With nothing else to listen to, Ray got the feed up on Joel’s computer, planning to listen to it as he continued to clean.

Tonight was featuring Gavin, Gus, Burnie, and Joel. A pretty familiar line up, that always had amusing results. Gavin was currently arguing a point he was trying to make, and failing. “You can’t say a movie is stupid if you’ve never seen it!” Burnie was arguing back, laughing as he spoke.

“I’m actually going to have to agree with Gavin.” Gus said in a defeated tone, making Ray chuckle as he folded cloths out in the living room. “Although, Guardian’s of the Galaxy wasn’t as stupid as it looked.”

“So you’ve seen it?” Burnie asked, seeming to shift the subject away from Gavin’s complaining. “I haven’t yet. Anyone else seen it?” Ray smiled to himself, remembering the last weekend he and Joel had gone and seen it. It was actually a good movie, but Ray had thought it looked cool from the start.

“Yeah, I have actually.” Joel spoke for the first time on the topic, making Burnie gasp comically.

“You went and saw it without me? How could you!” Gus and Gavin both laughed, Joel shrugging lamely.

“Yeah, well, you know I thought it was pretty ok. Stupid, but entertaining.” Joel seemed to be trying desperately to move the conversation off of who he went to the movies with, and Ray stopped folding cloths subconsciously as he focused on what was being said.

Gus was the one to ask the unwanted question, and Ray could picture the way Joel would flinch at the words without even needing to turn and look at the screen. “So who did you go with?” the man asked curiously, not having picked up on Joel’s discomfort. Gavin however didn’t miss it, much to Joel’s horror, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Ooh, was it a date?” Gavin asked with a laugh, elbowing Joel for emphasis. Burnie shook his head at Gavin’s bluntness, but waited for Joel’s answer with equal curiosity.

“Wha? No, no. I, uh, well I went with Ray.” The reply was supposed to sound casual, but it came off rigid, Joel trying to pick his words carefully as he spoke.  The room seemed to grow uncomfortably heavy at the admission, but that may have just been Joel.

Burnie seemed the most visually shocked, and the silence that followed could almost be described as tense. Ray had finally turned to watch the screen, eyes completely focused as he crept towards the computer monitor.

“You went with Ray?” Gavin exclaimed over the silence, looking completely surprised.

Gus then let out a throaty laugh, hand coming up to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Man, I don’t even know where to start on questioning that.”

Joel shrugged, looking sheepish. “Do we really have to question it?” He asked with an awkward chuckle, his question phrased like a joke but sounding more genuine than he intended. Ray almost wanted to look away at how completely embarrassing it was to watch. He whispered a barely audible ‘Oh god…’ to himself.

“Of course we have to question it!” Burnie suddenly said, startling Joel in his seat. “First of all, when did you and Ray get so buddy buddy?” Joel made a few random hand gestures before Gavin couldn’t hold in his own question any longer.

“Yeah, and when did Ray leave to house to hang out with people?” All focus was on Joel at this point, any hopes of diverging the topic of conversation lost. Joel looked like a deer in the headlights, the grip on his beer visibly tightening.

Ray grabbed the computer screen like he could physically touch Joel, “Talk, dumbass!” He chided, wishing deep down that the man could hear him. But he couldn’t, and he continued to flounder awkwardly.

“I don’t know.” He finally choked out, the lame excuse falling flatly on the eager men. Gavin and Burnie both let out equal groans of disappointment, Gus just shaking his head.

“What does that even mean, I don’t know?” Burnie pushed, knowing his friend was obviously hiding something.

Joel sighed exasperatedly, suddenly feeling irritated at the on slaughter of questions. “You don’t know what I don’t know means? It means I don’t know! I don’t know the answer to these questions!” Joel’s voice had become a few octaves higher now, a tone usually reserved for arguing with Jack.

“Jesus, you’re getting pretty defensive Joel.” Gus added, fueling the fire.

Joel glared at the man, “I’m not being defensive!” He said defensively.

Ray face-palmed.

Gavin let out another bark of laughter, “Something you’re not telling us, huh J-roll?” Gavin said, nudging Joel suggestively in the side for the second time that night.

A sudden look crossed over Joel’s face, a look that made Ray’s stomach churn. The man smiled suddenly, looking more devilish than awkward now. “Yeah,” He finally said casually, shrugging his shoulders limply. “You caught me. Ray and I have been dating for a while now.  I actually want him to move in with me so he can clean all the time.”

Gavin looked caught off guard, any witty retort catching in his throat. Both Burnie and Gus laughed loudly at Joel’s reply, Burnie’s face almost turning red. “I don’t know why you’re laughing at me.” Joel said with a wide smile, his tone mocking even though he was actually spilling the truth live on the podcast.

“Man, imagine Joel and Ray actually dating.” Gus said after winding down from his fit of laughter, quickly composing himself. By this time Gavin was back to his usual self, and was laughing along with the mental image that held more truth than any of them beside Joel and Ray could imagine.

“Yeah, the most narcotic guy I know with one of the most relaxed.” Burnie added with a chuckle, Joel still grinning. Ray watched in silent horror.

“Well, that’s what they say am I right? Opposites attract and all that.”

Although he was laughing along with them all, Gavin seemed stuck on the previous question. “I still want to know why you and Ray were hanging out!” He said loud enough to grab the attention of the three other men.

Joel looked at him with a fake confusion, “What do you mean Gav?” His question sounded genuine, and Gavin looked for a second like maybe he had asked a dumb question. “We were on a date. But I guess we’ve been dating long enough not to call them dates. What are those called? When you’ve been dating long enough that you don’t call them dates anymore?”

Burnie’s eyebrows creased at how serious Joel seemed to be taking the joke, but amusement was still present in his voice as he spoke. “I don’t know. I guess you can still call it a date.”

It didn’t take long after that for the topic to change, everybody seeming to forget about the reality of Joel and Ray going to the movies, that being replaced by the ridiculous idea of them dating. Which they were. And soon after that the podcast was neatly wrapped up, everyone untangling themselves from the wires.

Ray sat with his head cradled in his folded arms as he contemplated what he had just witnessed.

Joel on the other hand was feeling giddy over just admitting all the things he had been holding onto over the past few months. It felt good to finally talk about his relationship, even if his friends did think he was just kidding.

“So Joel, want to come for bevs with me, Meg, Micheal, Lindsey, Jack, and Cati? We’re not going to be out late.” Gavin asked as the four men made their way out of the podcast set. Joel turned to Gavin with a shrug, looking apologetic.

“Nah, I can’t. Ray’s still back at my place and I promised to get bring him back food.” Gavin laughed along with the people still around, inculding Burnie, Gus, Jack, Michael, Lindsey, and Cati.

“Ok, but for real.” Gavin said, looking a little unimpressed as Joel seemed to cling on to a joke that was getting old.

Joel’s eyebrows creased. “Yeah, I’m getting him pizza.” The laugh that followed was a little forced, everyone seemingly done with the joke. Just as Gavin was about the push Joel further, the older man’s phone began to buzz. Slipping it out of his pocket, Joel chuckled, “See, that’s him now.” Joel angled the phone’s screen in such a way Gavin could see Ray’s name clearly on it. With a swipe of his thumb, Joel answered. The man pretended like he hit the speaker by accident.

“Hey babe.” He answered coolly, everyone around him frozen to the spot.

“You fucking idiot.” Ray cursed, but amusement could be heard in his voice. “I can’t believe you pulled that. And they didn’t even believe you! Now when we really come out to them they won’t believe it!”

“I’m sure they will.”

“Seriously though, you were grabbing food on the way back right? Because I’m hungry as hell. It’s surprising how hungry someone can get cleaning their messy boyfriend’s apartment.”

Joel was quick to wrap up the conversation, the rest of it happening off speaker when Joel faked finding the off button. When he finally hung up, the people around him were all staring at him in utter shock. Joel walked past them easily, grinning. “See ya tomorrow guys.” He paused at the door to send them all a small waved, before leaving the building swiftly.

Lindsey was the first to break the silence back at the set. “Fucking called it.”


End file.
